


Cake and dinner

by grainipiot



Series: True Damage AU [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Table Sex, True Damage AU, of course he succeeds, yasuo trying to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: It wasn't often Yasuo was back at home but when he was, he always did his best to make the best moments. Was there anything better than cooking dinner for Yi? Yes, do it only with an apron.
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: True Damage AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Cake and dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieEis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/gifts).



> Hello!  
> So, this fic goes with an art piece i commissioned from Bitterkrak~ Thank you dear!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Quick return home at the end of the day. For once Yi was on a really good mood, he knew what he would find at home, and who.

It wasn’t often that Yasuo got back home indeed, fame was good but it meant also that he was quite busy and most of time on tour. Surely it could be strange for him to go back to such peaceful and humble place but so far he never complained. As he had said before, Yi was his home and he would always come back no matter what.

A very good reason to be happy. Once there, he wouldn’t find just Lily being a cute fluff ball on his bed, he would also find Yasuo, rare presence to bless this otherwise quiet flat.

_Yes…._ So it did motivate Yi to go faster, eager to share his affection.

Time couldn’t have gone slower but in the end he made it to their flat, a bit breathless and so ready to find his love again. Two turns in the lock, one meow behind the door, Yi was home.

_Where are you, love ?_ For now he was far too busy petting Lily, equally glad to see one of her humans come back at the end of the day.

« Hello, hello. How was your day ? » It always soothed him to find their cat by the end of the day, signal that from now he was allowed to relax. Lily clearly wanted all of his attention, which he gave before he took off his shoes.

Soon Yi moved on to find Yasuo, it happened that he didn’t directly went to greet him as soon as he set a foot in the flat so it wasn’t that surprising. In any case, Yi wanted to hold him, glad to have him back.

« Yasuo ? » He had to be here or he would have sent a message about it.

« Here ! » A far call from the kitchen.

No time lost, Yi left his jacket to be dealt with later and followed that call quite happily.

There he found Yasuo. As soon Yi’s heart skipped a beat and the he felt himself blush quite dark. _Oh_. Because here was Yasuo, busy cooking whatever he had planned, wearing an apron. Only that, nothing else except the hair tie but that didn’t really count. Not even thinking, Yi stopped where he was by the entry of the kitchen, taking a good eyeful despite himself. Well, it could be understandable, Yasuo was as hot as ever and he knew how to play with that. Of course this was on purpose, cooking without any clothes had no point except to be mischievous.

… _Nice._

Since a good minute had gone without a single word, Yasuo looked up from his task and adressed him a cheeky smile. Of course. He didn’t even face Yi, to instead give a good view of his back and more importantly butt. A damn good case of teasing. No way to ignore that.

« Hey baby~ Doing fine ? » That grin could even be heard in his tone. Adorable.

« Yes. It was a little tiring but it’s over. I missed you, dear. »

As stupid as it was, Yi pretended there wasn’t a single thing worth noticing. He acted like he would always do, coming close to hug Yasuo as he always did after long periods of time.

« Mmmh I missed you too. » Not calling the bluff, Yasuo arched into contact when it was possible, giving a tiny peck to Yi’s cheek.

It was strange not to make a single crude move despite every hint. Yi hugged him with some strength at first to give some affection then he just relaxed, chin resting over Yasuo’s shoulder while he gazed at what he was doing.

« Cooking early ? That’s cute, thank you Yasuo… » Unable to resist, Yi kissed his shoulder, then his neck and jaw. For now it was rather chaste but the whole context made him crave silently.

_Not yet, he’s busy_. Clearly wanting some attention but Yasuo was still cooking them dinner, it would be both rude and useless to bother him at that moment. Plus, this was the kitchen, not the best place to have any fun.

« You’re the cute one here. Yup, I don’t know, that one quiche recipe says to bake for almost an hour so I started early. Hungry… ? » Great emphasis on that last word, along a glance.

If he asked to play then Yi would oblige.

« I wouldn’t mind to eat soon. But maybe we should wait until you’re done, there is no rush. » Make it as heavily implied as possible. Just because he felt like it Yi patted softly the latter’s chest, feeling warm skin and fabric under his palm.

« …I’ll try to hurry then. But yeah, once it’s in the oven we’ll have some time. »

« Of course. I let you cook, tell me if you need a hand… »

That last one was a real tease, Yi knew he was maybe going a bit far but he wanted to give that. A last peck to Yasuo neck then he let go of him to instead sit on one of the chairs.

Yasuo arched so shyly into contact until it was lost, looking at him with now obvious turmoil. There went his composure, reduced to nothing. That was so sweet to see from Yi’s point of view, glad to have caused that.

« Fuck, baby, that’s unfair… I swear I’ll finish that quick, I really need you. » So he was the first one to break it off.

« And I’m not lying, I wouldn’t mind… having a taste soon. Take your time, I’m not going anywhere. »

True to his word, Yi stayed there while Yasuo got busy preparing his quiche. It wasn’t that long, obviously he had been at it for some time. Honestly he did have fun watching him cook while clearly ignoring his boner. _He’s horny_. This had to be the reason for all this situation, Yasuo was horny and so he planed this. The only thing Yi did was getting up to make sure Lily wouldn’t get in the kitchen and then washing his hand. While he was at it he cleaned up a little after Yasuo although he had insisted he would take care of that. No big deal.

In less than ten minutes the quiche lorraine was put to the oven for less than an hour. More than enough to find relief. Despite his state of need, there was a last sexy attempt from Yasuo when he deliberately bent when he was busy with the oven. _Really_. Such bare ass was impossible not to notice and Yi was left craving again. This time he joined Yasuo and merely waited that he was done to hug him from behind, making full body contact.

_Yes, at last…._ Of course he was aroused to, he had Yasuo cheerfully cooking only with an apron for the sole pleasure of being watched. No way for the latter not to feel his erection, straining in the confines of his pants.

« Fuck yes… » It seemed mutual in the way Yasuo moved against him, pressing back against Yi for the smallest kind of friction.

« I must confess, congratulations, you’ve been irresistible and I can’t take my hands ff you. Do you really want to make love here ? »

A moan answered that, along more urgent moves.

« Yes, fuck me right here, bend me over the table… »

« As you wish, love… Just let me prepare you. »

He had to go get lube, fast. Yasuo was so hot right now and Yi wanted to treat him right. To take him right on the table gave another slap of arousal that he couldn’t ignore. Already on his way, Yasuo called for him.

« Hey, we don’t need that, I’m already prepared ! »

Too late, Yi was already gone to the bedroom. _Already prepared ?_ That sounded like typical Yasuo, not a real surprise. Anyway he grabbed lube just in case and returned to the kitchen.

« You really think I’d get all sexy for you but forget to prep myself ? Nah, always ready for you baby… » Half sitting on the table, Yasuo pulled him closer to take a hungry kiss.

Yi took it gladly, licking into his mouth with similar need. Was there truly a better moment than when Yasuo lusted after him ? Such constant urge to have his attention was sweet. They kissed until they had no air left and even after that, Yasuo kept his strong pull to have him close. Yi thought about it again, so smitten. _He prepared himself before…._ Everytime Yasuo did that, it turned him on in such insidious way because his imagination was quick to provide possible ways it had happened. Yasuo, sprawled in bed without care, fingering himself maddeningly slow not to come too soon. Or maybe in the shower, to keep this rather clean and efficient.

Soon the latter gave a sign that he really wanted to move to next step. Indeed he gently pushed Yi away for a very short time, to actually bend over the kitchen table as he had mentioned earlier. What a wonderful view too. He indulged shortly and had his hands all over Yasuo’s back, sides and buttocks. Just some squishing because Yasuo was in the mood for that, which was almost all the time but Yi also felt like it.

_Perfect…_

« Come on, baby, fuck me now… » He was getting frustrated, it showed in many ways.

« I’m sure you could ask a bit more politely. »

It was solely to tease, in no way Yi wanted to make him beg for it when himself had craved lowly. Not even waiting for the ask, he slicked his cock quickly and then rubbed lube over Yasuo’s hole.

« Ah ! Please, take me… ? I’ll be good for you, I swear… »

Of course Yasuo had prepared himself, it showed in the way two fingers could slip inside without any issue. Only velvet warmth and the burning promise of a good time. Not even waiting, he rocked back against Yi’s fingers as to forget this terrible wait.

« I’m here, love, let me take care of you… »

Only a few things to disrupt or even erode Yi’s composure and this was one of the occasions, when he had his lover spread open for him, aching to be touched. There was no point in waiting, he guided his cock to Yasuo’s rim and filled him in one smooth thrust. Habits, like always. When he was that needy, Yasuo was only able to feel pleasure.

It went extremely fast. _Fuck…_ Yi should have seen that coming but once more he had to give up some control. Coming back home to the alluring view of his husband in an apron could only affect him for the best.

« Oh my god, Yi…. Your cock… » He sounded and acted very helpless, already struggling to find anything to hold onto.

After that first move, Yi took a deep breath to resist that violent urge to take him right there hard and fast. Surely Yasuo would love it but he woudl also love being made love to with care and efficiency. So he focused on making deep thrusts, feeling him tense a little and then tighten around his cock.

« Are you… close, dear ? » He had to check because it was better for them to be aware of each side.

« A little…. But please don’t—shit ! Don’t go faster… for me… »

So Yasuo wanted to hold on as much as possible. Very honorable of him, Yi respected that however he knew that Yasuo’s control wouldn’t last for an eternity. At some point he was going to break and chase climax. Until that moment, Yi was going to take his time for their mutual pleasure. Soon enough the sound of skin angainst skin filled the room, not to the point of covering that noisy oven in background but it was heard and felt. A lot of Yi’s self-control went into keeping a certain rhythm, not too fast but not teasing either. Yasuo took it quite well, meeting his moves as much as he could but his leverage was so small.

« If you feel that you won’t last, it’s alright… Take it, Yasuo… » For that Yi had leaned down and turned his face slightly to a side, yearning to kiss him.

It was a real thing of beauty to see Yasuo so nicely flushed from both affection and pleasure, color matching Yi’s blush. He hazily looked behind and that was hinted with the possible end. Not once the pace faltered, Yi made thorough love to him while he kissed his cheek tenderly. _Cute…_

After struggling a little, Yasuo managed to speak although it took him several attempts since almsot every time he either keened or groaned when about to : « I don’t wanna… Please, come first… »

One of these days. Yi purred innerly, it was always such an occasion when the latter wanted to hold back for as long as possible. Yasuo could always set himself a few challenges and this one was worth witnessing. Who would win ? His hunger for pleasure or his will to resist ? Since it was his request, Yi didn’t make a single attempt at making him come too soon, such as jerking him off or anything similar. If Yasuo was to come, it would be from this lovemaking alone. The only thing Yi allowed himself were a few marks he carefully sucked over Yasuo’s flesh, right down his neck. _Mmmh…_

_He’s doing more than fine_. Yasuo was indeed quite noisy, softly whimpering Yi’s name from time to time when he was touched at some sensitive place but he hadn’t come yet. A very big effort. Also this was worth a question because Yi had first thought he was horny. Probably Yasuo was but this was such a show of dedication not to come too early.

From that point Yi decided to have fun too. He alternated a slow pace with quick moves, rocking back inside without any rest when Yasuo would have almost grown used to this comfortable rhythm. No peace allowed. The maximum he allowed himself was to hold Yasuo in his arms, effectively bending too to be as close as possible. It was quite vulgar to be like this in such a place but no care, Yasuo wanted to be taken so Yi would oblige.

Faint sparks coming back. _Ah…_ He was going to come soon. As quick Yi fought the urge to make Yasuo come first, his most early reflex. This time Yasuo had asked to come second and he wouldn’t disappoint him.

« Love, Yasuo… I… I’m going to come soon, be ready… » Gentle way to say that once he got too close then the pace would go a bit wilder.

This could be exactly what Yasuo wanted all along.

« Damn… Yes— ! Go on, fill me up… » He sounded like he was about to cry, from both exhaustion and pleasure.

In return for such emotion Yi caressed his cheek, leaving a soft peck as warning for the end : « Thank you… »

Then he was allowed to go. Unable to resist this building need, Yi got faster and faster, ramming back inside with full strength that made Yasuo cry out more than once. It could have sounded like pain but Yi knew and trusted him, this was the dearest bliss and Yasuo enjoyed it so much. If he was to look down, he was sure to find a mess of precum dripping slowly onto the floor. But he wasn’t supposed to get Yasuo off first so he refrained from touching him.

The pace got too much. Between exhaustion and need, Yi was running toward the edge. It didn’t help that Yasuo was clenching hard around him, reacting so genuinely to this just like on their first night ever. He arched off the table, shouting from dear pleasure.

« Yi— ! C-Come, I can’t… hold… »

Instead of speaking, why not moaning obscenely right behind his ear ? Yi wouldn’t have done that on purpose but it was too late, he clung to the latter and did exactly that without thinking. Anyway, it was allowed and he shouldn’t feel bad about expressing his satisfaction. Yi spilled deep inside him, shaking a lot as this was a lot to feel at once. It was stronger than him, he did go a little hard on Yasuo for these last instants and it showed right now.

« Fuck ! Oh Yi… » It sounded like orgasm too.

Yi held him through it, first because he couldn’t help it and then because he wanted to soothe everything. Yasuo trembled in their embrace, back arched taught in sweet bliss. It was good, Yi had brought enough relief. _Nice…_ Now his thoughts were gone, merely able to feel Yasuo squeezing him strongly in his last instants. Soon it would be over.

Curious he touched gently the latter’s cock and indeed found him spent and relaxed, completely lying on the table for support. _Awww…_ Really worth it. Yi allowed himself to relax, pulling out as slowly as he could to prevent discomfort. Yasuo didn’t even react to that, far too relaxed to care. Yi laid a loving hand over his sweaty body, relishing that amazing feeling after love.

_A really good idea_. He couldn’t have imagined better.

« Hello, hello, is my love still here ? » A chaste kiss to Yasuo’s shoulder was all he dared to offer.

« Oh…. Yup, alive. Oh my god, that was so worth it… Mmmh baby, do me a favor ? Go fetch the buttplug for me. »

_Mmmmh…_ That meant that Yasuo would be ready for more but later. Yi shivered of anticipation already as he complied.

« Of course, I’ll be right back. »

A request swiftly fulfilled. In no time he was back by Yasuo’s side, whom was about to move to a more comfortable postion but he waited to have the toy. Yi preferred to take care of that himself.

« Shh, let me do. » Just as he said that he welcomed Yasuo in his arms, seizing the occasion to put the buttplug in place after a soft warning.

« Hng… Thanks. I hope you’ll still be hungry later, I may have some bonus for you later~ »

« I’d gladly accept that but maybe you should focus a little on the quiche for now. »

Just in case, it would be a shame if their dinner got burned. Yasuo nuzzled his neck, not seeming ready to go for now.

« Nah, I swear this one isn’t close to be done. Sorry, you’ll have to be patient… »

With that he kissed Yi deeply, making him yearn another occasion that would blessedly happen after dinner. Patience wouldn’t be an issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't post last night, soon things are going a bit busy for me here  
> At least, take some sweet smut~
> 
> If you liked it, you can find me on:   
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
